My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Cast: * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Twilight Sparkle * Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Spike * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Rainbow Dash * Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) as Pinkie Pie * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Rarity * Nala (The Lion King) as Applejack * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Fluttershy * Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) as Discord * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Starlight Glimmer Episodes: Season 1: # Friendship Is Magic (Part 1) # Friendship is Magic (Part 2) # The Ticket Master # Applebuck Season # Bird the Brush-Off # Boast Busters # Dragonshy # Look Before You Sleep # Bridle Gossip # Swarm of the Century # Winter Wrap Up # Call of the Cutie # Fall Weather Friends # Suited for Success # Feeling Cartoon Animal Keen # Sonic Rainboom # Stare Master # The Show Stoppers # A Dragon and Animal Show # Green Isn't Your Color # Over a Barrel # A Bird in the Hoof # The Cutie Mark Chronicles # Crickee's Well That Ends Well # Party of One # The Best Night Ever Season 2: # The Return of Harmony (Part 1) # The Return of Harmony (Part 2) # Lesson Zero # Miss Kitty Eclipsed # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win! # The Mysterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite # Secret of My Excess # Hearth's Warming Eve # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Mammals # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Read It and Weep # Hearts and Hooves Day # A Friend in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Cat Quest # Hurricane Sandy # Animalville Confidential # MMMystery on the Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) # A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) Season 3: # The Crystal Empire (Part 1) # The Crystal Empire (Part 2) # Too Many Kiaras # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel # Sleepless in Cartoon Animalville # Wonderbolts Academy # Apple Family Reunion # Furrball at Your Service # Keep Calm and Sandy On # Just for Sidekicks # Games Animals Play # Magical Mystery Cure Season 4: # Princess Lola (Part 1) # Princess Lola (Part 2) # Castle Mane-ia # Tiana Don't # Flight to the Finish # Power Animals # Bats! # Sawyer Takes Manehattan # Kiara Apple Lioness # Rainbow Falls # Three's a Crowd # Lioness Pride # Simple Ways # Filli Vanilli # Lola Time # It Ain't Easy Being Breezies # Somepony to Watch Over Me # Georgette Poodle # For Whom the Babs Toils # Leap of Faith # Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya! # Inspiration Manifestation # Equestria Games # Lola's Kingdom (Part 1) # Lola's Kingdom (Part 2) Season 5: # The Cutie Map (Part 1) # The Cutie Map (Part 2) # Castle Sweet Castle # Bloom & Gloom # Bow for the Memories # Appleoosa's Most Wanted # Make New Friends but Keep Scooby # The Lost Treasure of Birdstone # Slice of Life # Princess Furrball # Party Pooped # Amending Fences # Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? # Canterlot Boutique # Sawyer Investigates! # Made in Manehattan # Brotherhooves Social # Crusaders of the Lost Mark # The One Where Kiara Knows # Hearthbreakers # Scare Master # What About Scooby? # The Hooffields and McColts # The Mane Attraction # The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 1) # The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 2) Season 6: # The Crystalling (Part 1) # The Crystalling (Part 2) # The Gift of the Georgette # On Your Marks # Gauntlet on Fire # No Second Prances # Newbie Duchess # A Hearth's Warming Tail # The Saddle Row Review # Nala's "Day" Off # Sandy Brutter # Spice Up Your Life # Stranger Than Fan Fiction # The Cart Before the Animals # 28 Pranks Later # The Times They Are a Hyena # Dungeons & Scoobys # Buckball Season # The Fault in Our Cutie Marks # Viva Las Animals # Every Little Thing She Does # C.A.P.O.V. (Cartoon Animal Point of View) # Where the Apple Lies # Top Bolt # To Where and Back Again (Part 1) # To Where and Back Again (Part 2) Season 7: # Vanillal Advice # All Bottled Up # A Cub of Emotions # Rock Solid Friendship # Sandy Leans ln # Forever Filly # Parental Glideance # Hard to Say Anything # Honest Nala Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:Channels Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channel Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Episodes Category:My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoof